


No Place of Power (or: How to capture yourself a Technomage)

by Allerleirauh



Category: Crusade
Genre: Community: smallfandomfest, Frisky Spaceships, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sex Magic, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:46:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allerleirauh/pseuds/Allerleirauh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisky Spaceships and horny Humans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Place of Power (or: How to capture yourself a Technomage)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/gifts).



> written for smallfandomfest / Fest 11  
> prompt: The least needed and the most wanted  
> beta: emisolde  
> ...decidedly hare-brained and well on the side of downright silly. It's very talkative too...  
> Artwork by Tarlan, created for smallfandomfest / Fest 10

 

**No Place of Power (or: How to capture yourself a Technomage)**

It was an alarming sight: Galen's ship hovering in front of the raised shields of the _Excalibur's_ hangar deck, mutely waiting to be let in.

Matthew was surprised to see it return so soon. Their Technomage-in-residence had left a week ago and had announced he wouldn't be around again until something truly interesting came up. Quite often 'interesting' for Galen equalled dangerous for the rest of them, but right now nothing that fit either description was happening on the _Excalibur_.

Matthew was even more surprised to see the small ship so unresponsive. There had been no reply to their hails. No transmission with a request for clearance, accompanied by one of Galen's caustic remarks, had come through.

"Captain?" Lieutenant Matheson asked. Standing to Matthew's right he was giving him a questioning look.

"Clear it for docking, Lieutenant. I'll be down in the hangar deck," Matthew said, getting out of his chair. He was already out in the adjoining corridor when Matheson's acknowledging "Yes, Captain," followed him like a fading echo.

He got on one of the _Excalibur's_ bullet-cars, and the moment he sat down the worries and doubts he had kept at bay on the bridge started to plague him in full force. It was a considerable risk to let Galen's ship inside the hangar deck without knowing the status of the Technomage inside. Why hadn't there been a request for docking from Galen? The only reasons that Matthew could come up with, reasons that could incapacitate a Technomage enough so that he wasn't able to answer a hail, were all extremely dangerous and troubling.

Therefore it was with considerable relief that he saw Galen standing beside his ship when Matthew finally entered the hangar deck. It was a curious sight though. Like a man who had dropped something Galen was bent over and had put one hand on his ship's flank, most likely to keep his balance. As Matthew came nearer however, he realized that just as he had feared, something must be seriously wrong with his friend. At the sound of his footsteps Galen hastily tried to draw himself up and almost fell in the process. He swayed noticeably as he turned to Matthew and said, "That's a new one I believe: getting a welcome committee upon arrival." He tried for light banter but failed miserably, sounding only strained. His face looked ashen.

"You look terrible," Matthew replied. "Why didn't you answer our hails?"

Galen tried to wave his words away and shook his head. The gesture proved to be a mistake however, as Galen would have toppled over had Matthew not caught him by one arm. Slinging the other around Galen's waist, he managed to keep him upright - barely.

Galen obviously wasn't too pleased about being handled like that. He huffed and pulling his arm away, he managed to extricate himself out of the half-embrace. Matthew let go only reluctantly. Right now he hadn't much patience for Galen's pride. He wasn't too gentle in helping him to lean back against the side of his ship. Yet Galen chided him, "Really Matthew. I think you're overly dramatic. I'm just exhausted. It was a strenuous trip that's all."

Matthew shook his head and said, "Really? Then why weren't you answering our hails? I don't care what you tell me. Something's obviously wrong with you. I'm taking you to sickbay and don't you dare to say no, because frankly I'm going to carry you if you do," and just as an afterthought he added, "And you're definitely not strong enough to stop me."

Galen's eyes narrowed, "You wouldn't."

"Try me." Matthew deadpanned.

***

In the end Galen had given in - and that fact in itself gave new fuel to Matthew's worries. It was a clear sign how weak the Technomage felt.

Furthermore, he had grudgingly allowed Dr. Chambers to do some tests who after an hour had announced that as far as she could tell, which admittedly wasn't too far and taking Galen's exotic physiology into account not very reliable too, she couldn't find anything wrong with him. Galen had given Matthew a pointed look at that. He had announced that he already felt much better, thank you, and had practically swept out of sickbay, leaving an irritated Matthew in his wake.

***

Matthew had exchanged a frustrated look with Dr. Chambers and after thanking her for her thoroughness - even if it hadn't produced any tangible results - he had returned to the bridge. The rest of the day passed mostly uneventfully. Twice he inquired about Galen's whereabouts only to learn that he had vanished inside his ship and hadn't emerged again so far.

It wasn't until the evening when he had already retired to his quarters that Galen finally showed up again. It was very late when Matthew's door-chime sounded and answering it he wondered who it might be at such a late hour. It was almost a shock to see Galen standing in the open door. It was such an unusual entrance for him that Matthew felt downright annoyed by it. "What?" he asked, "A bit mundane, wouldn't you say?" he stepped aside to let his visitor enter.

When Galen simply came in, not showing any reaction to Matthew's question he asked again, more bluntly this time. "What's happened to your whoosh-and-gust-of-air routine? I thought you were feeling better?"

"I don't see what one has to do with the other," Galen answered snappishly.

In response Matthew just raised his eyebrows. He sat down and waited. Galen obviously had something on his mind and had come to tell him. Getting into an argument wouldn't help even if Galen seemed very much in the mood for one. For a moment they just looked at one another. Matthew studied Galen. His friend looked stressed. Standing in the middle of Matthews quarter's he also looked uncomfortable and worried.

"I've contacted Alwyn," Galen finally said. "He will arrive tomorrow."

That he hadn't expected. Galen calling for help definitely wasn't a good sign. "What's wrong, Galen?" Matthew asked trying for a conciliatory tone.

"Nothing." The answer came reflexively. Galen paused before he continued more slowly, "I'm not sure. That's why I want to consult with Alwyn."

"You're worried, Matthew stated.

"No." Galen raised a hand stalling any comments about how foolish such a denial might sound.

"No, I'm more than worried. But I assure you, it's nothing that I can't handle," Galen continued, and now he was fast regaining his usual self-confident and arrogant style, "I'm also tired. I just came here to inform you about Alwyn's arrival tomorrow. Good night, Matthew," and with no more than a curt nod he left.

For a second Matthew sat in silence, then he announced to his empty quarters, "What was that? You could have told me of Alwyn over the ship's intercom. You've definitely been lying, but why?" For some time he sat there and tried to discern Galen's strange behaviour. Finally he shrugged to himself and decided to go to bed instead. He was far too tired now to think it through.

***

As Galen had predicted Alwyn showed up the next day. Matthew was on the bridge when the elder Technomage's ship dropped out of hyperspace. Seeing it with its enigmatic dragon emblems brought back a lot of memories - not all of them pleasant.

Alwyn's request to come aboard was curt and terse. He made it clear that he immediately wanted to confer with Galen and had no time for any niceties. Only at the end of their short conversation did he seem to realize how rude his behaviour might seem to Matthew and the rest of the bridge crew.

"Captain, forgive me my lack of manners. Maybe there will be time to meet later?" he said in an obvious attempt to smooth over his earlier rudeness. Matthew simply nodded and answered, "Of course, Alwyn. I look forward to it."

***

The next two days the _Excalibur's_ crew saw practically nothing of either of the two Technomages. After his arrival Alwyn had left his own ship and boarded Galen's where he had remained during the _Excalibur's_ ship's days only to return to his own during the nights. Matthew had ordered Lt. Matheson to keep an eye on the hangar deck and inform him if anything interesting should happen, but apart from Alwyn's trips back and forth between the two ships there was nothing to report.

Matthew wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad sign, but whatever it was, he could only wait until those consultations Galen had mentioned drew to an end. He had the slight hope that if not Galen then possibly Alwyn would at one point tell him what was going on exactly.

***

It was very late in the third day's evening and Matthew had once again already retired to his quarters when Alwyn finally showed up. Matthew was watching the news on TV, and since they hadn't been able to capture enough of his interest he had started to work on a couple of ship's reports, giving the screen just an occasional glance.

As usual he had at one point propped his feet up on his desk, tipping his chair slightly back, and so he was sitting in a somewhat precarious but comfortable position.

Afterwards he was quite satisfied with himself that he didn't so much as flinch slightly as a small but ferocious looking golden dragon suddenly took holographic form in front of him. It was leisurely perched on the sideboard beneath his TV-screen, and it was giving him a threatening hiss.

Having caught his complete attention, it spoke with Alwyn's voice of course, asking, "May I have a moment of your time Captain? I'd like to talk to you."

_Show-off_ , Matthew thought, _nice style though._ He looked back down at the pad in his lap and answered casually, "Of course Alwyn. Would you like to come over?"

"I already have, Captain," and now Alwyn's voice came directly from behind him, and ok, this time he almost fell from his chair. _That_ he hadn't expected. There hadn't been the slightest breeze of air to warn him that the Technomage had entered his quarters, and he could have sworn the door had remained shut the whole time.

Craning his neck he gave Alwyn an exasperated look. Alwyn just smirked and walked around him. He sat down opposite Matthew who hastily drew his feet from the desk. The elder Technomage made a casual waving motion in the direction of his dragon that shook his wings and breathed a small ball of fire before it vanished with a slight popping sound.

Alwyn stared at the desk's surface for a while before he looked up at Matthew. "He's always been far too stubborn for his own good."

He was talking about Galen of course. It didn't take a genius to gather that, but Matthew was surprised about Alwyn's candour. During their last encounter they had after a rocky start reached a kind of understanding. There had grown mutual respect, but this sounded as if Alwyn truly wanted to take him into his confidence. _That_ he hadn't expected either. He kept his silence, waiting for Alwyn to continue.

Alwyn looked at him quizzically. Maybe he was unsure what the silence meant. He sighed and said, "This time Galen has manoeuvred himself in a real quandary and now he's stuck. He needs your help, Captain."

"What's the problem?" Matthew said, only to see Alwyn slowly shaking his head.

"I can't," he replied and he sounded almost apologetic. "But don't let him evade you," and here Alwyn leaned slightly forward, emphasizing each word. It was clear how important this was to him - as if Matthew hadn't gathered that by himself already.

Matthew huffed and replied "Not exactly easy, wouldn't you say? With his tendency to flit around, to come and go as he likes, it's almost impossible to pin him down if he doesn't want you to."

Alwyn nodded as he replied "Normally that's true, but this time you have one advantage. At present he's reluctant to leave the _Excalibur_ \- and no, I won't explain to you why - but it's a huge advantage, Captain. Use it."

Alwyn stood up and in a strange mirroring of Galen's behaviour a couple of days ago, he gave Matthew no more than a small and courteous nod before he strode out of his quarters.

***

Alwyn left the next morning. Galen didn't leave his own ship for the whole day. At first, Matthew had expected Galen to come out once Alwyn's ship had left for good. When that didn't happen, he decided to count on the fact that Galen sooner or later would get bored - or at least he hoped he would. That didn't happen either though.

Ship's business was slow, so he had far too much time to wonder what Galen might be doing. Once he had tried to contact him, but there hadn't been an answer to his hail.

He had thought about going down to the hangar deck, but the idea immediately brought up images of him standing in front of Galen's ship looking rather foolish if he wasn't let in. No, the best way would be to lure Galen out or to provoke him to leave his ship - unfortunately he had no idea how to accomplish either.

  1. In the end the day passed by without any results and with a strange feeling of limbo. On the surface everything seemed deceptively routine, but underneath there was a strong and edgy sense of waiting. It made Matthew restless, craving for something to do, anything to happen to break the circle.   



***

It wasn't until he had retired to his quarters that his wishes were heard. He was already considering to call it a day and just crawl under the covers when Matheson contacted him, "Captain, Galen has left his ship and if I'm not mistaken he's on his way to your quarters."

Matthew acknowledged the call, saying, "Thank you, Lieutenant."

He looked around his quarters then at its closed door. It shouldn't take Galen more than a couple of minutes to arrive. _Let's make this easy - for both of us._ He went over to it and letting it slide open, he leaned casually in the open doorframe. A couple of crewmembers that went by gave him slightly questioning looks, most probably wondering what kind of strange spare-time occupation their Captain was indulging in now. His favourite spot beside the bullet-car tracks was already known by everyone and his occasional deckchair-sessions there had firmly established his image as a captain who was as eccentric as he was competent. _If someone asks I'll tell them I've joined the 'captains club of curious crewmen-spotting'. With luck, they'll even believe me._

It didn't take more than five minutes until Galen showed up, rounding the far corridor's corner. He walked with his usual stride, purposeful and without any sign of the strange weakness that had befallen him the last days. He swept past Matthew, entering his quarters without a word.

"You're welcome," Matthew said as he slapped the door closed. Leaning back against it he watched Galen as the Technomage stepped to the middle of the room then whirled around, giving Matthew a wary look. He wasn't comfortable to be here - that much was obvious.

"We need to talk," he said.

In response Matthew gestured towards the small table. "I'm listening," he answered.

They sat down and for a moment Galen looked indecisive how to begin. He took a deep breath and finally said, "I want to state something first: I have no idea how this whole mess started and if I should have influenced it in any way it wasn't by intent." He paused and took another deep breath.

Matthew felt puzzled. He couldn't remember an instance in which Galen previously had chosen to start one of his wild tales - and there had been quite a few over the course of the past two years - with a disclaimer of his innocence. It didn't bode well for what was to come, and he had the creeping suspicion that maybe, just maybe he might be better off without the knowledge Galen was about to share with him.

He had no choice though as Galen continued, "I don't know when it started and I don't know how it progressed but it seems that the _Excalibur_ and my ship have begun to develop a connection."

"A connection?" Matthew echoed, and now he was completely mystified.

"Yes, a connection. A link you might say that permeates all their systems," Galen replied.

"And you had nothing to do with it? Who told them to?" Matthew asked.

"No one. You see, they are both a sophisticated blend of technologies. Both the Shadows and the Vorlons - and by extension the Minbari - heavily relied on organic technology. Their ships had an actual awareness, a will of their own so to speak. It's a bit different with our ships of course, but I think you get the idea," Galen answered.

This sounded insane and Matthew did nothing to keep the disbelief out of his voice. "Are you saying that because you're ship is based on Shadow tech and partly organic and because the _Excalibur_ is based - at least in part - on Vorlon and Minbari technology which is basically organic too, that they _made out_ somehow?

Galen looked at him irritably. "Really Matthew, such a simplistic term for something so transcendental."

"Transcendental, my ass. It's ridiculous. How should that have happened?"

"Well," Galen said, drawing out the word, "you _do_ remember all the instances when you allowed me - that is my ship - to tap into the Excalibur's systems, yes?"

"Yeah, I do. But I hadn't expected that your ship would use it as an opportunity to get frisky with _mine_ ," Matthew said.

"That's absolutely not what happened, and assigning a personality to my ship isn't really helpful for understanding the situation."

"Then tell me, whats happening," Matthew said.

"It's complicated. As I said before a link was established between the _Excalibur_ and my ship, and through my ship, it's also a connection I share." He paused, then seemed to have come to a decision. "This is no good. I'll need to explain from the beginning." He shifted in his seat as if he was searching for a more comfortable position.

"You see, a Technomage can establish a special connection to a place - usually it's a planet. There he can establish a place of power. It allows him to boost his own energies if necessary, and it can strengthen his abilities considerably over time. On the downside it also binds him to the place. He can leave it of course, but he's always slightly diminished in doing so. Nonetheless, most of my order believe that the advantages outweigh the disadvantages by far. It's considered an asset, something to strive for."

"Ok. So, the _Excalibur_ has become your place of power, right? Why is that a problem? I mean if it's something normal, something most Technomages judge as an advantage," Matthew asked.

"You don't understand. I most certainly don't _need_ a place of power; I don't _want_ a place of power. A Technomage might establish such a place once he has decided to settle down somewhere. I, however, haven't done that, and I don't plan to do so in the foreseeable future. More so, a ship - even one as impressive as the _Excalibur_ \- is completely unsuitable for such a thing, and even if I wanted to, it would have to be a conscious decision, not something that happened without me even noticing. That's unheard of and it's ridiculous. To add even more injury to insult, leaving my place of power shouldn't weaken me like that," Galen said.

Over the course of his explanation Galen had gotten more and more agitated. If it weren't such a serious matter, Matthew would have grinned. It was strangely amusing to see Galen like this: both disconcerted and bewildered. To his astonishment, Matthew realized that obviously Galen hadn't thought the whole thing through. There were a lot of hidden implications in the fabric of his tale and it seemed that Galen was shying away from them. That raised the question: was he doing it consciously or unconsciously? Considering that it was Galen he was dealing with, Matthew suspected the first alternative. But whatever the cause, it was clear that Galen's claim of innocence was seriously flawed.

Giving him a look that spoke of long suffering and of patience reaching its limit Matthew said, "No, Galen, I _do_ understand. But even if you don't _need_ a place of power, there must be something inside that normally so brilliant and aloof mind of yours that _wants_ a place of power nonetheless, because if your ship doesn't have a clearly defined consciousness of its own then it must have reacted according to yours. It did what _you_ wanted, and you're offended because it did so without asking for your opinion first, my friend. Wants and needs - two very different things." He couldn't help the grin that spread across his face and added, "Someone has been lecturing me about these two quite regularly. Hmm, who might that have been? Oh, yes," he smiled brilliantly at his by now glowering opposite, "It was you."

Before Galen could answer or comment, he continued, "Now, why don't you just calm down a little while we try to figure out how to solve this problem. Can you cut the connection, reverse it?" Matthew asked.

"I've tried, but encountered unexpected resistance - on both sides, I might add," Galen answered, giving Matthew a pointed look that said: _Your ship is just as badly misbehaving here as mine._

Aloud he said, "It's not as easy as you might think. There's no cable to be cut. We're talking about something that isn't based merely in the physical world."

"Ok, so what are the alternatives?" Matthew asked again.

"Basically the link between a Technomage and his place of power shouldn't be a problem. Leaving the _Excalibur_ shouldn't weaken me as it does. The reason must be an inherent imbalance in the connection. It's wild growth, and because of that it doesn't work as it should," Galen said.

Matthew frowned. "I'm not sure I understand," he said.

"There's need of a counterweight, so to speak. If I can't reverse the process then I need to regain control of the connection," Galen said. He shifted in his chair, looking suddenly restless.

Now Matthew once again felt at a loss. He had no idea where Galen was heading with his explanation, only that it was making him unusually uncomfortable. "So you want to do what? Form a connection with the _Excalibur_ yourself? How?" Matthew asked.

Galen shook his head. "No. I'm not talking about the _Excalibur_. I'm talking about establishing a counterbalance, a corresponding connection, so to speak. If there exists one between my ship and yours, a parallel one should be established between me and, well, someone who belongs to the _Excalibur,_ or even better someone to whom the _Excalibur_ belongs to - in a way..." his voice tapered off.

Slowly realization dawned on Matthew and he said, "Between you and _me_?" The idea sounded even more insane than anything else he had heard so far. A whole series of conflicting emotions went through him. He felt angry for being forced to make such a choice and at the same time strangely flattered - though he wasn't sure why and instinctively shied away from analyzing the cause.

On one hand Galen's proposition - or whatever it was he wanted to do - sounded somewhat scary, and on the other hand a very rational and calculating voice in his head told him how very advantageous it might be to bind the Technomage closer to him and his ship. The calculation came with a certain amount of guilt but it was surprisingly loud and insistent.

Galen looked at him silently – as if waiting for him to reach a decision, to pass a judgement.

“What exactly does this establishing of a connection between us involve?” he finally asked and was surprised when Galen continued to remain silent.

Instead of answering he started to let his gaze wander through the room. He studiously avoided Matthew's gaze and got up, moving away from the table. Turning his back to Matthew he said, "I'm not completely sure."

Matthew got up too. Galen admitting no certain knowledge of something was rare.

"Galen?" he asked, suddenly worried again. Galen turned around and met his gaze but seemed unable or unwilling to give a clear answer. "This counterbalance, just what exactly does it involve?" Matthew repeated his question. There was a suspicion slowly forming in his mind and it sped up rapidly as he saw a decidedly panicked look appear on Galen's face.

He had no idea how he came to the conclusion, but suddenly he knew with absolute certainty why Galen looked so anxious. It could be only one thing. Cautiously he said, "Let's see. We're talking about sex here, aren't we?"

Galen slowly blinked and swallowed, then cleared his throat. His eyes were very wide and while he still seemed unable to give a verbal response, just by his expression alone Matthew was sure he had guessed right.

This whole place of power business was getting way over his head. What should he do now? Suddenly his calculating thoughts about binding Galen closer to himself had gathered a whole new meaning.

Could he do what Galen obviously hoped he would agree to? What consequences would their actions have? Did he even _want_ Galen? He looked at his friend and the answer came strong and certain. It corresponded with how he'd felt flattered earlier and it wasn't that much of a surprise. _Hell, yes, you do, and consequences be damned!_  

He barely suppressed the chuckle his own instinctual reaction elicited from him. There had always been a certain attraction, an odd pull between them though he'd never expected something to come out of it. Acting on it hadn't felt like a realistic option somehow. Now they were obviously playing by different rules. To Galen he said, "Ok, but I expect there's a bit more involved than just that, yes?"

Galen nodded reluctantly.

"Are you going to tell me what that 'more' is?" Matthew asked.

"I, that is, no, not if I don't have to...," Galen replied. His bewilderedness was prominent in the way his words faltered, and to Matthew it felt like something was off, though he couldn't tell what it was exactly. _A piece of the puzzle is missing here, or I'm simply too blind to see it,_ he thought. Galen looked so completely out of his depth. Matthew would've expected a certain amount of unease but not such complete discomposure.

There had to be something else. Something that had taken Galen so strongly aback, but he had no idea what that might've been. Maybe he'd find out later. For now he decided to give up on that line of thought and to concentrate on the matter at hand.

“Ok, so...” he continued, trying to prompt Galen to give him some hint how things were supposed to progress now - only to see Galen half turn away from him almost as if he was considering whether to leave.

_Oh no, you don't,_ Matthew thought, _not after we've gotten so far already._ Obviously it would have to be him that took action here and trust that Galen would come out of his immobility eventually, and that things would work out in the end.

"You must be quite proud,” he said casually and _that_ caught Galen's attention immediately who turned back to him with an intense if slightly puzzled look.

“That little ship of yours made a real conquest, hmm?" he continued and took a step forward, invading Galen's private space. Galen's look turned wary now. He clearly wasn't sure what Matthew was hinting at with his remark.

_Let's play a game, my friend,_ Matthew thought _, and let's see how long it takes until you catch up, and more importantly – let's see if it's to your liking._ He continued, "I think it's only fair to turn the tables now, don't you agree?" And when his question drew another blank look from Galen he added teasingly, ”I think I'm in the mood to capture myself a Technomage - for me and my ship, that is." Again he couldn't help the grin that now appeared on his face - and this time he knew it was decidedly predatory.

Galen looked actually alarmed in response. He took a step backwards. "I'm not sure if this picture of conquest is so appropriate," he said, "I'm really not a prize to be seized." There was a definite hint of indignation in his voice.

Matthew chuckled. "I disagree," he said, "But be that as it may, I'll know soon enough, right?" Again he closed the distance Galen had created as he'd stepped back.

Galen opened his mouth, most likely to phrase another protest, and Matthew seized the opportunity. It was high-time to forego any further discussions – they had talked far too much already. Now he wanted to show Galen exactly how appropriate the idea of conquest appeared to him. Capturing Galen around the waist with his arms and capturing Galen's mouth with his own, he effectively silenced the Technomage.

Galen didn't try to pull free but remained unresponsive at first. He stiffened, just letting it happen. Matthew felt disappointed but decided to give him a while to come around. He let his hands wander lower, pulling Galen even closer. He deepened the kiss, settling for a leisurely exploration, nothing too aggressive, just to make it clear that he neither wasn't in any hurry, nor had he any intention to relinquish his prize any time soon.

Just as he was starting to wonder if Galen would _ever_ react, Galen's arms, which so far had hung uselessly at his sides, came up slowly until they settled around Matthew's waist, mirroring his own earlier movements.

The next instant Galen practically melted against him, going from impassiveness to a no holds barred approach in an instant. _Sweet_ , Matthew thought, _time to raise the stakes._ He brought his hands up between them and started to unbutton Galen's heavy coat.

Getting Galen out of his unwieldy clothes proved to be a real challenge. It posed a far greater difficulty than getting rid of his own uniform. Galen turned out to be of no more than minimal help. He seemed to be content to let Matthew do all the work, and it took what seemed like an eternity until they stood in a haphazard circle of dropped shoes and strewn clothing.

At last Matthew was able to revel in the pleasure of letting his hands roam freely over Galen's naked body. His movements faltered briefly as his hands that had wandered up Galen's back encountered hard metal instead of soft flesh. He had known about the implants - Dr. Chambers had told him about them a long time ago - and after she had made him guarantee his discretion. Encountering them in reality was a strange and slightly disquieting sensation nonetheless. It was a sharp reminder of the fact that he was about to get involved with a Technomage, and oh, boy, he must be really out of his mind to do so.

There was a flutter of panic rising within him and this was a dangerous track his thoughts were following he realized. It might very well send him into a spiral of ever increasing anxiety that would leave him unable to do anything. No, he wouldn't let that happen, he decided. _Play it safe,_ he thought, _concentrate on those rules of the game you know and bluff your way through the rest_. He considered his next move. What should he do? Ah, yes, that was an easy one. "Bed," he whispered against a bared throat and slowly manoeuvred Galen backwards who just chuckled and let himself be led willingly.

When they reached the edge of the bed he gave Galen a gentle push that caused him to fall backwards not too gracefully, and Matthew followed him down. It took some more pushing and pulling until he had Galen in the position he wanted him in, stretched out beneath him.

"Now what? Matthew asked looking down. Once again he felt unsure how to continue.

Galen looked back and gave him an almost smug smile. He seemed much more confident now than he had before, and Matthew was relieved to see it. It should guarantee that Galen would've enough of his wits together to do whatever magicky things he needed to do.

Instead of an immediate answer Galen raised his arms above his head, stretching his body in a languid gesture that was so uncharacteristic for him that Matthew almost laughed though Galen's next words prompted a very different reaction from him.

"Well," Galen replied, "you said you wanted to capture yourself a Technomage. Let's see if you're capable."

_Oh, this is good,_ Matthew thought _._ The overt challenge sent his pulse racing. _So, you_ do _like this game_ , _hmm?_ He was thrilled.

Yet he asked, "Just like that? What about the magic?"

Galen sounded almost irritated as he replied, "I'll take care of that on my own, thank you," and as Matthew just continued to look at him, Galen snapped, "What did you expect? Me saying 'Hocus Pocus' and waving my wand?" It took no more than a split-second afterwards until his face froze as he realized what exactly he had just said.

_Lovely_ , Matthew thought. For another second they stared at each other, a duel of gazes to see who would break first.

"Don't!" Galen finally said threateningly.

"What?" Matthew replied, all smug innocence.

"Don't you dare!" Galen reiterated.

"What!?!" Matthew said again, and as much as he tried he felt his stoic poker face slowly crack.

"I'm going to turn you into a toad!" Galen threatened again, and Matthew was almost certain this was an empty one.

"Oh, please, give me some credit, Galen" he protested at last - all righteous indignation - though he couldn't help the smile. And just as he felt Galen's body slowly start to relax, Matthew moved in for the kill.

"I mean, come on. This is far too serious to make some immature jokes about your wand." He closed his right hand around Galen's cock, giving it a friendly squeeze. "Although, I'd really like to see some waving action here."

Galen gave him one of his best piercing blue-eyed stares that oh so clearly conveyed that there were a lot of unpleasantries waiting in one's personal future, and Galen would see to it that they _all_ came to pass. However, the effect was slightly lessened by the soft gasp he made as Matthew changed his grip and started a soft rubbing motion over the crown of his cock.

Galen arched beneath him and Matthew thought, _I could get used to this._ Galen's eyes were now half closed and his face looked more open and relaxed than Matthew had ever seen it. Suddenly he felt guilty. It felt like he was manipulating Galen into something. He himself had a choice of walking away from this. For him there wouldn't be any consequences if he did, but for Galen things were different. He still had a vivid memory of the ashen face and slumped posture of the Technomage in the hangar deck a couple of days ago.

Maybe he should stop he argued with himself. But what would that mean for Galen? No, he couldn't stop in good conscience, but that didn't diminish his guilt. He found himself yet again moving into a loop of conflicting thoughts and feelings when fortunately Galen chose to do two things: his right hand cupped Matthew's neck, pulling his head down for another kiss while his other hand joined Matthew's in its ministrations on Galen's cock. Both actions completely drove any of Matthew's worries away - for the moment at least. Galen wanted this, there was absolutely no doubt.

And as if to confirm Matthew's resolve, Galen's hand let go of his own cock and instead encircled Matthew's, causing him to break the kiss and to sharply draw in air. Suddenly he felt light-headed, and leaning down he placed a line of light kisses and sharp pecks along Galen's throat and up to his ear. Placing his lips close, he whispered, "I want to fuck you."

He felt Galen go very still and pulled back to look at his face, to gauge his reaction. He found a good amount of uncertainty there. It made him suspect that this was new to Galen. Had he ever been with a man before or was it just this certain request that had thrown him? The only person Galen had ever mentioned of having been close to him had been Isabelle.

It was Galen's low chuckle that brought him out of these considerations. "What a polite conqueror you are," Galen said teasingly and chuckled again. Raising his hand he slowly stroked over Matthew's right eye-brow, just with one fingertip. He repeated the strange gesture twice, all the while studying Matthew's face.

"Well, I just imagine there are certain risks involved in bedding a Technomage. Or to put it simply, I don't want to be turned into toast. It's just common sense," Matthew replied.

Galen suddenly smiled and said, "Lo and behold, and when has my stray cat discovered common sense?" His smile grew even wider as he added, "And how remiss of me not to have noticed."

Matthew just narrowed his eyes in response. He wouldn't deign this with an answer, but if Galen was comfortable enough to make stray cat references, he was more than ready for whatever Matthew was planning for him. Letting go of Galen he raised himself up, getting out of bed. Galen looked startled until Matthew just uttered "Lube, don't move," and headed for the fresher. Rummaging in a drawer, he briefly thought that in the future the bedside table might be a better place to store it, then chided himself. _A bit ahead of things, are you? Oh, and don't forget the magic angle. You didn't end up in bed together after a date, but because he needs you._ He shook his head. _Oh, just shut up and have fun._

Returning to his bedroom, he discovered that Galen indeed hadn't moved. Matthew settled himself on his knees between Galen's outstretched legs. A couple of strokes up and down the thighs, then he tugged at Galen's knees who got the drift and raised them, planting his feet flat on the surface.

_And on today's menu_ , he thought fleetingly, _Technomage a lá carte_. He moved upwards, peppering Galen's abdomen and chest with licks and kisses until he arrived at a conveniently stretched throat.

"You're very quiet", he said softly, "everything alright?"

Only to hear Galen answer in a casual if slightly impatient tone, "I'm fine. Please continue your conquest, Matthew. If anything should displease me, you'll be the first one to know, I assure you."

_Bossy as always_ , Matthew thought, _and here I am trying to be considerate._ Yet he refrained from answering. Right now he had far better means than witty remarks at his disposal to make Galen lose his cool. He moved downwards again, retracing his earlier path with a lick here, a bite there that made Galen shiver more than once. He ignored Galen's cock completely but sat back up onto his knees.

He picked up the lube he'd dropped earlier and coated his fingers liberally. Leaning forward again Matthew cast a quick glance at Galen's face - just in case and to see that he wasn't losing his nerve. Galen looked back expectantly and so he first gave Galen's cock an experimental lick, then swallowed him whole --- and had to use both his hands to keep Galen down as he pushed up, causing Matthew to gag.

He pulled back again, giving Galen a look of mock reprove. "Try to hold still, will you?" he said, and started to scrape the lube off Galen's hip were most of it had landed as Matthew had tried to prevent Galen from choking him.

Galen gave him a slightly sheepish look and just nodded. _Far less bossy_ , Matthew thought with satisfaction. Giving Galen's cock another lick he settled to his task in earnest now.

Putting his left hand on Galen's abdomen to keep him down - just in case - he started a steady stream of licks and sucks on Galen's cock. He brought his right hand to Galen's ass. Pushing only one finger inside he found what he had expected. God, the man was tight. Definitely not used to this kind of activity and clamping down hard now. Letting go of his cock Matthew said, "Relax, Galen," and to his surprise Galen did almost instantly as he was told.

Matthew took advantage of the fact by pulling out and pushing another finger in. And though Galen was clamping down again, he pushed in further and, crooking his fingers slightly, pushed again until Galen's sudden gasp told him he had found what he'd been aiming for. He couldn't help the chuckle at the next gasp when he pushed again and returned to sucking Galen's cock at the same time.

He considered if he should bring Galen off like that but no, he felt far too greedy for that. He wanted to make Galen come when he was inside him, fucking him. He wanted to see Galen's face and yes, he wanted to indulge in the knowledge that he was the cause of pushing his friend over the brink. And as his own straining cock reminded him quite insistently, he had no patience for any prolonged foreplay here.

Risking another glance at Galen's face and recognizing the slightly dazed expression, the closed eyes and the half open mouth, he decided that Galen probably wouldn't mind. He was up to three fingers now and with every push Galen was pushing back down, seeking the sensation.

Pulling his fingers completely out, Matthew hastily coated his own cock and then moved forward, pushing Galen's legs slightly further apart until his cock rested against Galen's asshole.

Galen's eyes flew open at the first nudge and he said, "I'm not sure, this will fit," when Matthew gave a hard push sinking in halfway. Galen sharply drew in a breath and bit his lip at the pain, and now Matthew did feel slightly guilty. He went completely still, waiting for Galen to get past the initial discomfort, waiting for him to relax again.

At last Galen said in a voice that managed to sound both exasperated and amused, "Really, Matthew, whatever happened to the polite conqueror of not so long ago? You're playing with fire here."

Instead of answering, Matthew opted for an apologetic kiss. He felt Galen slowly relax beneath him, and deciding this was really a matter of staying true to form now, he pushed again, sinking in further, and this time he elicited a gasp of pleasure from Galen.

Grasping Galen's hand he wrapped it firmly around Galen's own hard cock and waited until Galen had actually taken up a leisurely stroking rhythm. He watched him for a moment, basking in the sight of Galen beneath him, of seeing him stroking himself towards release, and feeling him hot and tight around his own cock.

He picked up a slow rhythm of his own, each time pulling out almost completely before shoving back in - hard. Now however it was Galen who lacked the patience, "Faster," he urged, and how could Matthew deny such a command.

It took only a couple of shoves for Galen to come, splattering them both with his seed, letting his head fall back. Matthew gentled his shoves for a couple of beats - just to watch - and then picked up the tempo. It didn't take long for him either and he followed Galen over the edge.

***

For a while there was only heavy breathing afterwards. Matthew had moved halfway off Galen and was relishing in the pleasant drowsiness he always felt after really good sex. He would have been content to just drift to sleep, but Galen obviously had other ideas.

"That was unexpected," he said dreamily.

Which was a strange remark, and Matthew did his best to pull his mind together to grasp the meaning. Slowly his hazy mind came up with an idea.

"Did the magic work?" he asked.

"What magic?" came the drowsy reply, and then a thick and heavy silence set in between them.

"Oh, oh, _that_ magic, yes, yes of course it did work, splendidly in fact," Galen continued, all of the sudden sounding far less drowsy and far too hasty to be convincing.

And suddenly that missing piece of the puzzle fell into place. Matthew slowly drew himself up on his elbows so he was able to scrutinize Galen's face. Galen seemed much more awake now. He squirmed slightly until Matthew trapped him more firmly, moving completely on top of him again.

"Matthew?" Galen enquired and if he was aiming for innocence he was failing miserably. Matthew didn't answer. He was busy right now, poring over the events of the evening starting with Galen explaining that whole place of power business.

Galen had actually never _said_ anything about sex, he realized. Matthew had, and yes, Galen hadn't corrected him - had left him with his belief. He had been puzzled just how self conscious Galen had reacted to his advances at first. In retrospect, Galen might just have been surprised at the sharp turn of events he hadn't seen coming. Of course the fact remained that he had gone along with it - all of it - and had, after some initial awkwardness, joined in the action quite enthusiastically.

He gave Galen a narrow-eyed look and obviously the Technomage had followed his thoughts and conclusions, because Galen now said teasingly, "Come on Matthew, sex-magic? Really? I mean, what do you take me for? Some primitive witch doctor?" And when Matthew didn't react, he continued, "I'm a Technomage. I garner my powers through the use of equations that follow the elegant beauty that underlies the fundamental laws of the universe." He chuckled, but stopped when Matthew didn't join in.

"So it was all a game? A fake?" Matthew asked warily, and was startled at the vehemence of Galen's reaction who actually wrestled him down until Matthew found himself beneath Galen - their former positions reversed.

Galen stared at him and now his look was very serious. "No game! Make no mistake, Matthew. This ship of yours is now my home turf - not a conventional place of power, maybe - that would be a foolish undertaking with something as perishable and fragile as a ship - but I've committed myself nonetheless, to this ship and to you. I have taken command and control of the link. I had already started the process when I came to your quarters. You'll be my focus in the link and it will grow over time - into what? I don't know. No Technomage has ever been so crazy to do what I am doing now."

Suddenly he laughed - a rare sight in itself - and it surprised Matthew enough to stall any reply. His surprise changed to something quite different and much warmer as he found himself kissed - thoroughly and languidly - while Galen's hands started to roam over his chest. He felt his resistance melt, his anger lessen. A thought popped into his mind - _at least now you don't have to worry about him not being free in his choices._

Then Galen softly whispered into his ear, "I apologize for misleading you, but I simply couldn't resist. You were taking my breath away - literally. And in the end, it all came down to this: I mightn't have needed to fuck you for my magic to work, but oh, I so very much wanted to, and what a delight it was to discover that you wanted the same."

END

 


End file.
